


Not On My Watch

by narry_shady



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, NBA - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, klephen - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry_shady/pseuds/narry_shady
Summary: No Steph slander on Klay's watch





	Not On My Watch

"All right, question time," Klay declared as he walked up to the press table with that usual quirky pep in his step. Unlike most other players, the post game press conference never really bothered him; it's all part of the job and he absolutely loved his job. Wouldn't change it for the world.

However, he didn't like when the interviewers got a little too much dip on their chips and started prying into his personal life. Though, he was in a good mood, it was his and Steph's date night and he'd hired out a skate rink for a couple hours (he should probably let his accountant know, he remembered). Thought it would pull him away from the utter mess on social media at least for a little bit.

A couple reporters started and it went as expected, the typical questions and the typical answers. As amiable as he seemed to be, Steph was waiting for him in the locker room and he would rather be with him if he was being quite honest.

About 6 minutes into the question, another reporter started. He recognised him, what was it Patrick? No, Paul Something-or-other from some bullshit sports entertainment site, "So, hi, I'm Peter-" ah, that's it, Peter. Close enough to Paul, Klay thought. His accent probably meant he was from New York. Klay loved that place, the bagels there were to die for. Constantly feeling like you're inhaling exhaust fumes isn't really pleasant, but like he said, the bagels were to die for. "Hi Peter," he greeted with that typical murmuring tone, a small smile across his lips.

"Hi. So as we all know, Steph hasn't been playing... let's just say... to his fullest potential lately," Oh great. He was waiting until someone was going to ask him these questions.

"His field goal percentage is at an all time low and he's been averaging barely two threes per game. I mean, he even air-balled last game!" with that incredulous tone, he looked around to the other reporters expecting everyone to nod along like some cliche high school monologue.

Klay's mood almost instantly soured. His previous good mood completely vanished as he decided to hold his tongue in order to hear the extent of whatever bullshit this man's going to say. "The main question is, has he passed his prime? He's been absolutely useless in Warriors offence lately and has been playing second fiddle to KD. If it carries on like this, hell, y'all might as well trade him for me. At least then you'll have an excuse as to why your point guard is playing so poorly."

"First of all, Patrick-"

"Peter"

"Whatever. You really came here and expected me to answer that question? You must be dumber then you look" and the voice recorder's inched forwards, awaiting the rest of his response. That shark mentality of these reporters finally simmering to the top as they realised the headlines they could write for tomorrow: 'Klay goes off on reporter!' He could see it all now, his publicist and the Warriors publicist are going to chew him out as soon as he's done. But, to him, the chastising would be worth it. So he carried on.

"The man has literally just come off an injury, and what? You expect him to play like MJ already? Stephen is absolutely essential to our ball movement, he's the core to how or machine works, no matter what your outside opinion thinks. Without Steph, there is no Warrior basketball. You wanna know why, Parker-"

"It's Pe-"

"You wanna know why, Prescott?" Okay, admittedly he was just being petty at this point, but it was fun nonetheless. "Because Stephen is the Golden State Warriors." He pushed his chair back and stood up adjusting his shirt a little. He looked up and directly met Peter's eyes and stared him down, "I hope that answered your question." And with that he walked down the steps making his way back to the changing rooms.

When he made it back to the locker rooms, Steph was sat in his space probably scrolling down his twitter time line. He looked up from where he was and and immediately smiled. "Hey how was it?" Standing up, he made his way to Klay and pulled him into an embrace, arms wrapped around his shoulders. The shorter man's brows furrowed as he re must have realised something in Klay's expression. He raised his hand to the older man's face, his thumb caressing his soft, warm cheeks as his eyes darted around his face trying to gather more information. "Baby, what wrong?"

Klay only inhaled and pulled Steph's face closer to his. Their noses lightly pressed to each other as he moved his head slightly up and down in an Eskimo kiss. In the mingling of their breath, he uttered so quietly, "I love you."

A sweet smile made it's way across as his gaze flicked from Klay's brown eyes to his dusty pink lips. "I love you too."

Their lips smashed together and danced with each other to familiar choreography. One that moulds and twists and bends in the most sensual way eliciting deep fireworks from within. Their mouths manoeuvred around each other, tilting to the left to allow more access. Klay's hands tightened around his waist dragging their bodies impossibly closer. Steph's teeth pulled at Klay's bottom lip, seductively bringing his lip into his mouth and sucking gently.

A guttural moan escaped Klay and reluctantly pulled away, he didn't want to get too worked up when there were just random people hovering around ready to walk in on them at any second. "Are you gonna tell me what was wrong?" the shorter man questioned. "Trust me, it doesn't matter." A mischievous grin plastered on his face as he finished, "all that matters is that i'm a better skater than you." Steph cocked a brow not having any of it. "Well that's a damn lie."

"Whatever short ass. Anyway lets go, we've got like two hours until we have to go," he reached for his hand leading the m put of the room

"You're going to have to tell me what happened y'know"

Klay turned to his right and planted a quick kick to his cheek, "You're probably going to find out in the next 10 mins so..."

In the car on the way home, Steph pulled out his phones and scrolled down a little. Didn't take him long because his notifications were blowing up a lot more than usual "Klay..."

Sheepishly, he made quick eye contact with Steph without averting too much attention from the road. "What? I couldn't just not say anything."

"If i didn't love you so much i'd probably smack you. So instead i'll just say, thank you for defending my honour, good sir"

Playing along, Klay chuckled, "You're quite welcome my queen."

"What have i told you? I'm not a damn queen."

"Sure baby, sure."

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be <500 words but here y'all go


End file.
